Contemporary power systems such as those utilized in aircrafts can use avionics in order to control the various equipment and operations for flying the aircraft. The avionics can include electronic components carried by a circuit board. The avionics or the circuit boards can be stored in an electronic chassis, for example an avionics chassis, which performs several beneficial functions including protecting the avionics from lightning strikes, dissipating the heat generated by the avionics or electronic components, and protecting the avionics from environmental exposure.
Avionics can produce high heat loads and traditional devices for heat dissipation can introduce an appreciable amount of extra weight to the aircraft.